The Adventure Of Aisabel and Masia!
by TheAngelBellStar
Summary: When the Ice Dragon Slayer Masia and the Fire Mage Aisabel enter Fairy Tail they stir up trouble fast! Follow their adventures as they struggle with their friendship, and some familiar faces of their past!
1. Ch1 Enter Aisabel and Masia!

**Okay so this was originally an Rp me and my friend MadMadamLynn did on paper. And when we got further into the Rp, the story was so perfect that we had to share it with you guys! Now it's not all about romance and junk like that, it's mainly action and comedy! So enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Enter Aisabel and Masia!**

The Ice Dragon Slayer Masia Grandfrost and the Fire Mage Aisabel Flameshire make their way threw the town of Magnolia to find the legendary guild known as Fairy Tail which is by far the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore. As they walk through the streets of Magnolia, Aisabel felt the desire to bother Masia upon their arrival. As Masia ignored the fire mage she saw something in sight which was none other than Fairy Tail.

"Yay! We're here!" Masia shouted as she jumped up in excitement.

"No perverts in sight? Okay, we are good!" Aisabel giggled as she looked around.

Masia glared at the girl as she opened the doors to Fairy Tail. When she finally looked inside, all she found was everyone fighting and a guy with piercings just about everywhere singing, bad thing is she couldn't figure out if he was joking around or either his singing voice was just that awful. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the ruckus, and then her friend Aisabel for some reason stood on top of a table and Masia could only facepalm herself as she stared at the idiot.

"Everyone here will suffer by my hands!" Aisabel yelled as she put both hands on her hips and began to laugh like a crazy person.

"Natsu Dragneel! I challenge you to a fight!" Masia yelled out while everyone stopped to stare at her in shock totally ignoring Aisabel who was still standing on the table.

"Your an idiot. You can't even beat me, so what makes you think you can beat dragon breath over there?" Aisabel questioned as she jumped down from the table.

"I can to beat you pyro maniac!" Masia yelled as she glared at her best friend. Everyone just stares at them.

"Bring it ice freak!" Aisabel challenged as she motions Masia with her hands to come forward.

"Let's do this!" Masia said accepting the challenge and summoning her ice.

"Woah, cool! She uses ice!" A little kid says out of random.

"Come at me bro!" Aisabel yelled as she summons her fire with a huge grin planted on her face.

"Ice Dragon roar!" Masia yelled as she shoots her ice aiming for her friend and smirking as well.

"What? Another dragon slayer?" Elfman asks while the others mumble to themselves.

"Ha! You have to do better than that!" Aisabel informed her as she dodges and runs towards her friend with her fist flamming and ready to land a punch.

Masia covers her fist in ice then punches and their fists connect. "Come on, you know your wimpy fire can't melt my ice." Masia said with confidence.

"Ha! Idiot." Aisabel smirked as she uses her other hand and her fist connects with Masia's cheek making her slam through the wall behind her.

"Haha! Now that's what I'm talking about. Ice Dragon Roar!" Masia yells attempting to shoot the ice and land a hit on her friend.

Aisabel dodges. "Well, well! What a miss!" She smirked and jumps in the air right above Masia and coming down with her fist ready to connect again.

Masia dodges and Aisabel's fist connects with the table instead, breaking it in half. "Ha!" Masia laughed.

"Hehe!" Aisabel giggled as she grabbed one end of the table and throws it at her ice friend.

Masia dodges once more. "Nice try!" She said getting cocky.

Aisabel runs up to her friend and punches her straight in the gut. "How about that!?" She said a little ticked off.

"Nice punch." Masia laughs it off and causes her friends legs to get covered in ice.

"Hey! This is cheating!" Aisabel yelled as she leans down and punches at the ice over and over.

"What you gonna do now, you pyro?" Masia laughs.

"That does it!" Aisabel punches the floor and flames appear heading toward Masia.

"Holy shit!" Masia yells as she jumps up and hangs from the ceiling.

"Cheating little." Said Aisabel as she reached back and grab the other half of the table and throws it at Masia.

Masia dodges and the table destroys a part of the roof. "Ice Dragon Punch!" Masia yelled as she jumps down at her friend ready to punch.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Master Makarov screamed causing both girls magic go away. Masia flys into her friend, while her legs are still covered in ice. "What is the meaning of this!?" The master asked.

"Well, she was being mean so I punished her." Aisabel said almost in a whisper.

"I wasn't being mean! You were!" Masia yelled causing the girls to get in an argument.

"Enough! Children, what guild are you from?" The Master asked.

Masia undo the ice on Aisabel's legs. "Well master Makarov, we want to join Fairy Tail." Masia stated as Aisabel nodded her head twice.

"Well, you children have destroyed the guild hall. You will pay with what money you earn for the damages you two have caused." The Master said.

"Yay! We're gonna be in Fairy Tail!" Masia excitely said while jumping up and down.

Aisabel just stares at her friend. "But we have to pay idiot!" She said as she punched Masia on top of her head.

"Well maybe if you didn't destroy the place then maybe we wouldn't have to!" Masia shouted.

"What did you say!?" Aisabel asked in a yell as she headbutts her friend. "I didn't do this, you did!"

Masia headbutts back. "You did!" She shouted.

"Enough!" Master Makarov yelled.

"Eepp!" Masia screamed in fear throwing her hands up. Aisabel remained staring at the floor.

"Here's a job. Go kill all the monsters on this list and it will pay off everything then you can officially join Fairy Tail." Master Makarov stated.

"Yes! Let's go Aisabel!" Masia yelled as she walked toward the door.

Aisabel sighs and follows.

**So, what did you think? We actually have a whole composition book written in with the Rp. So all I have to do is make it into story format and bam! Here it is! Thanks for reading we really plan to make this the most action filled, drama troubled, and tragedy story you ever read! Review please! Angel out ;)**


	2. Ch2 Let's Take A Request!

**Ello! Here's chapter 2 for ya! Now warning, the girls cuss a-lot further in the story, also there might be some sexual things happen but it won't actually go too far. You'll see what I mean later in the story. Onward to chapter two! **

**Chapter 2: Let's Take A Request!**

"Hey! Get back here!" Aisabel yelled as she chased after Masia. For some reason they thought this was a race to their first target.

"Nope!" Masia yelled back as she continued on running.

Aisabel then runs past here friend with a smirk on her face. "Ha! I'm winning!" Aisabel said as she is now in the lead.

"Not for long!" Masia summons her ice and shoots it at the ground in front of Aisabel causing it to become ice making her friend fall on her face.

"Man..down.." Aisabel whispered as she layed flat out on the ground.

"Facefloor!" Masia shouts as she stops running to laugh at her friend.

"Jerk!" Aisabel yelled as she got up of the ground and ran up to her friend to punch her in the face, she then runs past her. "First place loser! Haha!" Aisabel laughed out.

"Ice Dragon Cyclone!" Masia yelled as her friend got swept away in the ice tornado. "Ha! Now your the loser!" Masia cheered and runs past Aisabel.

"Why you little..." Aisabel then punches her fist forward. "Burning Flame Rope!" She shouted as a lasso appears and she tries to catch her prey.

Masia dodges. "Nice Try!" She yelled as she came across their first target and it was one huge target.

"Let's take em'!" Aisabel yelled as she runs toward the monster and summons her fire to cover her fist and punches one of them.

"You idiot!" Masia yelled as she runs past her friend and summons her ice. "Ice Dragon Fist!" She punches the monster and it backs up but only a little bit.

"Ha! These monsters will be a piece of cake!" Aisabel yelled getting cocky.

"Let's do this! Ice Dragon Roar!" Masia blows ice toward her friend causing her to fly toward the monster.

"Yeah!" Aisabel yelled as she punches the monster when she got closer.

"Ha! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Masia laughs out and attacks the monster with punches as well, while her friend uses both of her fist to hit the monster over and over. "Ice Dragon Shards!" Masia yelled as she started shooting shards at the target. "Ice Dragon Shatter!" Masia then shatters the monster while her friend burns the left overs.

"Time for the next!" Aisabel cheered as she runs further down where they killed the last one. The next monster appeared. "Bring it!" She yells as she jumps up and punches it. It moves and sends Aisabel flying back causing her to slam hard into the rocks below. "Damn..it.." She whispers as she struggles to get up.

"Aisabel, you alright?" Masia yelled as she tries to summons her ice but realized she doesn't have any left. "Need..ice..I'm a disgrace. I'm never gonna get in." Said Masia.

"Gotta get up.." Aisabel said as she finally stood up and holds her head in pain.

"Open gate of the maiden Virgo!" Lucy yells as she summons Virgo to come out.

"Oh yeah! I'm fired up now!" Natsu yelled as he attacks the monster.

"Aye Sir!" Happy cheered.

"Hey, you okay?" Erza asked helping Aisabel up.

"Hey. The names Gray." Gray said helping up Masia.

Aisabel's vision then goes blurry. "Ah crap..." Aisabel sees Erza one last time then she passes out. Erza then throws the girl over her shoulder.

"I'm taking this one back to the hospital!" She yelled at the others.

"Okay!" Lucy nodded.

"Gray..." Masia then kisses Gray sucking in his ice. "Ah! That's better!" Masia stands up and starts attacking the monster again.

"You! I will kill you!" Juvia death glared from behind a tree. The monster is then defeated in an instant and they all return back to Fairy Tail.

**Happy: Meantime, in Fairy Tail!**

"So your a dragon slayer too!?" Natsu asked excited.

"Yep! I'm a ice dragon slayer!" Masia said with a smile.

'She kissed me.' Gray said in his head.

'I should just kill her!' Juvia said in her head.

"Hey can we talk?" Gray asked Masia.

Masia smiles. "Sure." She follows him.

"Why..why did you kiss me?" Gray asked blushing.

Masia giggles. "I need ice" Masia answered.

"Oh." Gray answered. 'Damn it' He said in his head and walked away.

"Meep?" Masia stared as he walked off.

**Happy: Meantime, in the hospital!**

Aisabel wakes up and rubs her eyes. "Hm?" She looks around.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Lucy asked concerned.

"You should take it easy. You hit your head pretty bad." Erza stated.

"Where is Masia!? I'll kill her!" Aisabel yelled while standing on top of the bed.

"Calm down. She is at Fairy Tail." Erza answered.

"I'm going to my place. See ya! Hope you get to feeling better Aisabel." Lucy waved and left.

Aisabel falls back on the bed and rubs her head. "Mm.."

"Smart girl." Erza said with a small smile on her face.

"So how long do I have to stay in bed?" Aisabel asked.

"Until you have healed." Erza answered.

"HA! I'M ALREADY HEALED! I CAN TAKE ON THE WORLD!" Aisabel yelled as she stood on the bed once more with her hands on her waist.

"No." Erza said quickly knocking Aisabel out. When she woke, she found herself and her friend tied to chairs in front of master Makarov.

"Eh?! I didn't do it!" Aisabel screamed scared and confused.

"When I said take the job I didn't mean to do it in one day! Do you want to die?!" Makarov questioned.

"N-No..." Masia shakes her head while Aisabel looked down.

"I want you two to rest for a few days." Makarov ordered.

"No! I want to run around and play!" Aisabel yelled. Makarov then smacks her on the head with his stick. "Sorry..." She looks down again.

"Now please be good and make some friends." The master said.

"I already have Natsu and Gajeel!" Masia cheered.

"I have..no one." Aisabel said.

"You have me, Lucy, Erza and Happy too!" Masia smiles.

"Some friend Erza is! She freaking knocked me out!" Aisabel yelled.

"Maybe you did something to her to make her mad." Masia said as they get untied.

"Freedom!" Aisabel yelled as she ran out the room.

Masia walks out the room. "Idiot." She whispered.

**After Chapter Chat: Aisabel, Happy and Lucy!**

**Happy: Wow. We sure got some weirdos joining Fairy Tail.**

**Aisabel: Hey cat! If you want to live then you should shut it!**

**Lucy: Now, now. Just ignore him.**

**Aisabel: Right! Why should I listen to a blue talking cat that eats fish all day?**

**Lucy: Exactly! We're going to be best friends! *Hugs***

**Aisabel: Yes we are! *Hugs back***

**Happy: Double the mean! *Cries and flys away* **

**Well that's chapter 2! Now the After Chapter Chat will pop up at the end of each chapter and each one will have different characters! So thanks for reading and Review please! Angel out ;)**


	3. Ch3 Stalking and Falling In Love?

**And now for Chapter 3! Hehe no warnings well except the forced relationship but that's about it..oh and stalkers! Oh and all the chapter titles are read by Happy! Anywho! Here is Chapter 3! **

**Chapter 3: Stalking and Falling In Love?**

'Hm? Where is she going?' Aisabel asks herself in her head while stalking her ice friend Masia.

"Hey guys!" Masia said while walking up to Natsu and Gajeel. Aisabel hides behind a wall and stares at the dragon slayers.

Gray walks up to Aisabel. "What are you doing?" He asks staring at her like she's an idiot. She quickly grabs his ear and drags him in her hiding hole.

"I need to ask you something." Aisabel whispered.

"What?" Gray looks at her confused.

"Who are those guys with Masia?" Aisabel asks while slightly pointing at them.

"Hm? Oh. That's Gajeel and Natsu." Gray replies.

She stares at them. "So..they're my enemies too.." Aisabel said with an evil little smile planted on her face.

Gray shakes his head. "If you say so. Oh, hey. Uh. What can you tell me about your friend?" He asks with a tint of blush on his face.

"Uh, why?" Aisabel asks. She thinks for a moment then she starts smirking. "Oh, you like her don't you?" She winks at him.

Gray jumps and nervously answers. "No! What makes you think that?!" He yells.

"It's pretty obvious if you think about it! Ooh, I should tell her!" Aisabel starts walking toward her friend then Gray jumps on her and holds her in place.

"No!" Gray yells struggling to keep her still.

'Another rival! Oh she wants my love also! Must. Kill. HER.' Juvia stares sending Aisabel death glares but of course she wouldn't notice it.

"Awe, why can't I tell her?" Aisabel pouts.

"Because she probably only wants Natsu or Gajeel." Gray looks away and somehow Aisabel ended up escaping him.

"No! I'll force her to go for you and you only!" She yelled while pointing in Gray's face.

"Uh, wait, really?" Gray raises his eyebrow.

"Yes! I'll go talk to her but I won't tell her exactly that you like her, okay?" Aisabel smiles at him.

"Okay, fine." Gray says then walks away quickly. She giggles and runs up to her friend.

"Hi!" Aisabel shouted and pushed Natsu and Gajeel out of her way.

"Hey Aisabel. You seem to be feeling better." Masia laughs as Natsu and Gajeel falls on one another.

"Hehe, yeah! Um, can we talk?" Aisabel asks.

"Sure." Masia nodded.

"Leave!" Aisabel yelled at Natsu and Gajeel while death glaring them. They instantly run away. Well crawl away actually. "Um. So, like anyone yet?" She asks.

"Of course! I like everyone here! They're awesome!" Masia smiled.

"I meant.." Aisabel stops with a long pause. "Love.." She says in a weird voice.

"We haven't been here that long though I did kiss this one guy. I think his name was Gray, he is a ice wizard." Masia said thinking back.

"Then you should go for him if you kissed him!" Aisabel shouted fist pumping the air.

Masia laughs. "I kissed him to get ice, but he is a good kisser." She bites her bottom lip.

"Then go for it!" Aisabel says forcefully.

"I'll consider." Masia smiles and Juvia stalks.

"No! Say yes!" Aisabel death glares her friend.

"Fine I'll give him a chance." Masia eyes widen at the sudden death glare.

"Yay!" Aisabel runs away happy.

**Happy: Masia's point of view! **

As I watched my friend run away happy like an idiot, I found myself shaking my head at her. I decided to take a walk in the park even though it is night time but the breeze is so nice right now. I had a hard time understanding why Aisabel wanted me to be with Gray. All I could come up with is the fact that I told her I kissed him and she thought by that it means I like him. Well he was a good kisser and he's pretty hot but I don't know him well enough. But for her sake, I'll go for it, don't want to get death glared and possibly more bruises on me from her. I sat down on the fountain in the park and sighed. I froze the water and looked up because I was hearing footsteps. It was none other than Gray. He walks up to me.

"So, you agreed to be with me?" He asked shyly. I knew it. They planned this, oh well.

So me and Gray ended up chatting for awhile now. He's not a bad guy minus the stripping, okay that's really not a bad thing, it's pretty hot. So as we were talking I had this odd feeling like someone was watching me. No, not Gray who looked like he was staring right through to my soul but someone else. I looked around to find only Gray and the darkness. Well I guess I could be imagining things. When I turned to look back at Gray he had made me an ice rose and is now holding it in front me.

**Happy: Aisabel's point of view!**

So as I was running in the streets I kept thinking. She is going to get it tonight. Hehe. Then suddenly something tragic happened! I tripped on a rock and fell on my face. I should have seen that coming. For some reason I just stared into the ground like it was suppose to give me some kind of how to stand. I didn't realize that someone had walked up to me to check on me. When I looked up I saw a man that was dressed like a ninja. Maybe he was one. I finally chose to stand up.

"You okay?" The ninja asked me.

"Uh, yeah. I'm okay!" I said smiling. He then nods and walks on. "Hm." I said staring at him. I could tell he was heading back to Fairy Tail. So I decided to stalk him.

"I know you're there." He said as he stopped walking.

"No.." I said as I turned to stone. He then shakes his head. "Uh..I'll just be on my way then!" I walked the other way. As I was walking I ran into one of Masia's friends. Gajeel was it? I noticed he was staring at Masia who was walking with gray. "No!" I yelled grabbing his ear. "Don't even think about it!"

"What? Don't even what?!" He looks at me.

I put my hands on my hips. "You know what I mean!" I yelled again.

He starts laughing. "I like Levy. I was just learning some stuff on how to impress her." He said truthfully.

"Oh, phew! I thought you was trying to steal Gray's girl." I say with a grin.

He laughs again. "Well I got to go talk with Levy. Oh I'm Gajeel." He said.

I smile. "I'm Aisabel!"

"Well catch ya later Aisabel!" He runs off.

I put on an evil grin. "It's stalking time!" I run towards Fairy Tail in hopes of finding the ninja but all I found was Gray kissing Masia's cheek and walking away from her. I pout. "Where is that man?"

"What man?" Masia asks raising her eyebrow.

"The ninja looking dude!" I shout.

"Mystogan?" She asks.

"Yeah, him!" I jump in her face.

"He left. I think he said he was going back to the park." She said.

"Park!" I yelled as I ran to the park. I found him staring at the stars.

I stalk and whisper. "So beautiful."

"I know you're there, again." He says still staring above.

"No I'm not!" I hide behind a tree which makes him chuckle.

"Come out." He says.

"H-Hi." I blush and come out from behind the tree.

"Hello." He replies smoothly.

"Um. Um. So.." I trail off.

"I'm Mystogan. What's your name?" He asks.

I just about forgot my name. "I'm, uh, Aisabel!"

He laughs softly. "Hello, Aisabel."

"Hello! I'm uh." I look down at my wrist like there's a watch on there. "Gotta go!" I run away blushing. I could here him laughing in the distance.

I end up in a alley way, trying to calm my heart. "I'm in love! So much in love!" I shout.

**After Chapter Chat: Natsu, Masia and Erza!**

**Natsu: What was with that girl?**

**Masia: What girl?**

**Erza: He means Aisabel.**

**Masia: Oh. What about her?**

**Natsu: Why is she so mean?**

**Masia: Eh?**

**Erza: I have no problem with her.**

**Natsu: *mumbles* **

**Erza: *glares***

**Masia: *laughs awkwardly***

**Natsu: I should challenge her!**

**Erza: *punches him in the gut***

**Masia: *holds up sign* K.O!**

**And that's chapter three! Okay so the next chapter everything gets serious. And it's not because Laxus shows up. Okay maybe. Until next time! Thanks for reading! Review please! Angel out ;)**


	4. Ch4 Phantom Lord Makes Their Move!

**Okay! Chapter 4! Now everthing from here on gets real serious and then switches up. You'll see what I mean. Onward to chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Phantom Lord Makes Their Move!**

"Mm!" Aisabel stretches and walks outside. Masia runs up to her waving.

"Hey! Let's go finish our request!" Masia said cheerfully.

"Yeah! Let's make this one quick, I got some stalking to do!" Aisabel said fist pumping the air.

"Alright!" Masia said with confedence.

Masia and Aisabel runs off to finish the request, one last target. In a few hours they ended up in a desert. No, they weren't lost. The last target is roaming around in the desert. As they were walking, they realized something. They didn't have any water or anything and with that they felt the effects of the hot sun shining on them. It didn't help that they started seeing things too. Well Aisabel was seeing things, Masia was too worried about the sun killing her cause you got to remember something, she's ice.

"So thirsty. Mystogan?!" Aisabel yelled while pointing at nothing. Poor girl.

"So hot." Masia said as she ended up crawling on the ground.

"I.." Aisabel cuts off and falls face first into the sand.

"No! We must get into Fairy Tail!" Masia jumps up determined to find the target.

"Yeah!" Aisabel jumps up as well also determined. Then suddenly, a huge worm appears in front of them, blocking the sunlight.

"Oh, shit!" Masia screamed with widen eyes. It roars and sends them back flying.

"Ah!" Aisabel screams.

"Oh! I know!" Masia summons her ice. "Ice Dragon Roar!" She yells as it freezes the worm.

"Your mine!" Aisabel yelled as she punched the worm with her flamming fist.

"Hell yeah!" Masia cheered. Masia high fives her friend then the worm regenerates. "Da fa?"

"T-That was unexpected." Aisabel stares in horror.

"Well this just means this is going to be fun!" Masia said with an evil laugh.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Aisabel stares at Masia.

"Let's do this!" Masia summons her ice again and begins to laugh like an crazy person.

"Ugh. Idiot." Aisabel said as she put her hand on her own head. "Go ahead!" She yells.

"Ice Shards!" Masia shoots tons of shards at the worm.

"Go! Go!" Aisabel cheers with no effort while one of the shards hits her on the head.

"Haha!" Masia laughs as the worm regenerates again.

"Damn it!" Aisabel yelled as she punches her ice friend.

"Calm down!" Masia yelled back as she punched her back.

"No!" Aisabel then kicks her in the face but Masia dodges and the worm swallows her. "Hahahaha!" Aisabel laughed while holding her stomach then she stops when she realized what happened. "Hey!" Her flames from her fist start to go up to her shoulders. "Let her out!" She punches the worm. The worm starts to run away. "Hey, you little!" She yells after it grabbing the worms tail. "I will turn you to ashes!" She says beyond pissed.

It roars and sends Masia flying into a quick sand pit. "Ah! What do I do?!" Aisabel yells while freaking out. Then suddenly Mystogan appears and pulls Masia up with no effort and he disappears. "Eh?" She tilts her head to the side. Then she notices the worm is dead. "I DID IT!" She cheers then looks at her friend on the ground. "SHE'S DYING!" She yells and drags her friends body back to the way they came in a bunch of cactus.

**Happy: Later, in Fairy Tail!**

Aisabel throws Masia through the doors and everyone stares. "HELP SHE'S DYING!" She then smiles. "In other news, I beat the monster to ashes."

"Did you drag her through cactus?!" Gray's eyes widen.

"Hehe, maybe." Aisabel said with a smirk.

"Get her to the hospital now!" Gray orders. "They were poisonous, Aisabel." He looks at her.

"Eh?! I'm so sorry! Forgive me, I didn't know!" Aisabel yelled while crying.

Gray looks down. "She will be lucky if she survives." He says as they take Masia away.

"I-I.." Aisabel stands there watching them take Masia. Erza then walks up and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"She will be fine." Erza smiled.

"Y-Yeah.." Aisabel looks down.

**Happy: Couple hours later!**

"Aisabel, Masia has woken up." Erza said. Aisabel instantly runs to her hospital room.

"BUDDY!" Aisabel yells as she jumps on top of her friend hugging her.

"Ow.." Masia laughs and hugs her back.

Aisabel then starts crying. "I-I-I..."

Then out of nowhere Masia kisses her, playing around. "Hahaha!" She laughs hard.

"Uh." Aisabel falls off the bed frozen solid. Masia laughs and throws Aisabel over her shoulder then walks to Fairy Tail. "Uh..." She goes on for hours as Masia talks with Master then he approves of them joining Fairy Tail. "Yay! We did it!" Aisabel cheers.

Masia laughs and gets her mark on her right chest, the color is hot pink. "Hehe!"

Aisabel gets her mark on her left hand, the color is lime green. "Amazing!"

"We finally did it!" Masia cheered as she summons her ice in excitement almost hitting her friend.

"Hey!" Aisabel shakes it off. "Yay!" She smiles.

Masia runs out. "What to do next?" Aisabel asks. She looks around. She looks at each person close up near their faces. "Hm.." She gets to Elfman.

"You're looking at a real man!" He yells.

"Uh, moving on!" She moves away and sees Lyon walk pass her. "Oh!" She yells and follows him to the park trying to find the words to say. He sits down.

"May I help you?" Lyon asks.

"Uh. Um. I-I-I-I..marry me?!" Aisabel covers her face with her hands blushing.

He slightly smiles. "That's sweet but I'm not ready for marriage.

"Ah!?" Aisabel freezes.

"But one day, maybe." He looks down sad.

"O-Oh. I-I see.." Aisabel said sad.

"I'm sorry it's just that today is the day my master passed away." Lyon clenches his teeth and fist.

"I'm sorry. Um." Aisabel looks away, trying to find a way to cheer him up.

"It's okay. Thank you." He says as he stands up and hugs Aisabel making her blush and causing her heart to skip a beat.

"I-I-I..." Aisabel looks away.

"I must be going, I have to take a request." Lyon said.

"Okay. Um. I'm Aisabel!" She holds out her hand for him to shake.

He chuckles and shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you, Aisabel. I'm Lyon"

"My love! I-I mean nice to meet you too.." Aisabel's whole face turns red.

"Would you like to walk with me?" He asks her.

"Sure!" She smiles at him. And they walk back to Fairy Tail.

Aisabel is way too happy. "Mm.." She stares at the sky. As they were walking, they noticed something hanging from the Fairy Tail sign.

"Who...?" Aisabel's eyes go wide. "No! WHO DID THIS?!" Aisabel screamed while walking forward to her friend. Aisabel started shaking with anger.

Levy walks up looking at Masia's hanging body. "Phantom Lord. They have restablished."

**After Chapter Chat: Natsu, Aisabel Happy!**

**Happy: Wow. I wonder what's in store for us in the next chapter**

**Natsu: Yeah, I know. I get to show my skills!**

**Aisabel: ...**

**Happy: What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?**

**Aisabel: Shut it you damn cat! *hits both of them***

**Natsu: What did I do?!**

**So you see what I mean by serious? Hehe...yeah. So a-lot of things will happen in the next chapter like...Nope! Not telling you'll have to wait and see for yourself! Thanks for reading. Review please! Angel out ;)**


	5. Ch5 Fairy Tail Strikes Back!

**Here is chapter five! Time to take a feel trip! Hehe. So yeah..I should probably stop wasting your time. Onward to chapter five!**

**Chapter 5: Fairy Tail Strikes Back!**

"Who...?" Aisabel's eyes go wide. "No! WHO DID THIS?!" Aisabel screamed while walking forward to her friend. Aisabel started shaking with anger.

Levy walks up looking at Masia's hanging body. "Phantom Lord. They have restablished."

"What?!" Gajeel yells pissed.

"This isn't good." Juvia says concerned.

"They will pay.." Aisabel says as she breathes in and out really fast in anger. Erza puts her hand on her shoulder.

"They will Aisabel." Erza said.

Tears start flowing down Aisabel's cheeks. "Damn it." Aisabel whispers as Gajeel gets Masia down and she lays limp and weak looking.

"Come on." Erza says leading Aisabel into Fairy Tail past her ice friend. Aisabel looks down at her friend and looks away fast, crying.

Masia grabs Aisabel's wrist and smiles. "I...will...be..okay." She says her last words then passes out. Aisabel clenches her teeth and tries not to cry anymore than she already has but she fails.

**Happy: Aisabel's point of view!**

As Erza sat me down at the table, I could only think that all I was good for was crying. Everyone, of course, tried to cheer me up but it wasn't enough. It only made things even more harder on my part. Phantom Lord. You will regret the day you messed with my friend. I will destroy every last one of you and send you all straight to hell. I won't even leave a bit of your ashes left to fly with the wind. Without noticing, Lyon had brought me into a hug.

"L-Lyon..?" I blushed and decided it would be best for me to hug back.

"Yes, hun?" He smiles at me. Did he just call me hun?

"I-I-I-I.." All I could do was stutter and blush some more. Lyon then kisses my forehead. But then our sweet moment got interrupted.

Levy runs in freaking out. "Masia! She's missing!"

"WHAT!?" I said clenching my fist. "No!" I yelled. I could hear Lyon slightly growl.

"Gray is returning soon. Who is going to break the news to him about his icy girlfriend being missing or even dead." Laxus says while laughing.

"YOU BASTARD!" I slap him then and there. "How can you just talk like that!? Do you have a death wish!? I'll kill you where you stand!" Without permission, my flames start to cover my whole arm.

"Well, aren't you a fiesty one?" Laxus smirks. Mirajane grabs his ear.

"Laxus! That's not called for!" Mira yells at him.

"Maybe a slap on the face is not all you need." I say death glaring him. I get ready to punch him.

Lyon grabs my hand and cools it off. "Save your strength." He whispers.

"Okay." I look Laxus straight in the eyes. "Your ass is mine after this is all over!" I yell.

"Pft." Laxus walks out of Fairy Tail.

"Sorry Aisabel." Mira says sighing.

"I'll pft your ass!" I yell after Laxus making Mira jump. Then something bad happened, again. Gray walked in. I instantly freeze.

"Hey Aisabel!" Gray laughs and smiles. "Where's Masia?" He asks. All I could do was to stare at the floor to avoid eye contact. And then Laxus walks back in.

"Your girlfriend is dead." Laxus then walks back out.

"You bastard!" I yell at him then look at Gray. He looks at me wide eyed.

"That's it! Let's go find them! Phantom Lord will go down again!" Natsu yells and runs out.

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" Aisabel yells following Natsu out, as everyone else follows behind her.

**Happy: Later, hidden in the mountains!**

"Ah!" Aisabel screams like a crazy person. She then bust through the doors of Phantom Lord. "WHERE IS SHE?!" She yells.

Everyone there remains quiet and a random guy walks up. "Who?" He asks.

"Don't play games! You know who! Masia!" Aisabel yells as her whole body turns to flames.

The guy starts laughing. "Probably dead by now." He smirks.

"You will pay for that!" Aisabel screams as she runs forward instantly landing a blow on him. Following her, everyone attacks. "I can fight all day!" She almost trips on her own two feet.

Suddenly Mystogan walks in with Masia and she laughs. "I'm ready to kick some Phantom ass! She yells.

Aisabel turns to look at her friend. "What the hell?!" She points at Masia. "Where the hell were you?!" She yells.

"Mystogan took me to an old friend of Master Makarov." Masia smiles innocently.

"Uh." Aisabel stares.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?" Masia yells.

"Bastard! Do you know how worried I was?!" Aisabel yelled back almost crying.

Masia hugs her. "I told you. I'm fine." Then suddenly a blade appears through Masia as she was still hugging her best friend. Blood started forming at the corners of her mouth.

Aisabel stares in horror. "...Masia..?" She looks down to see a blade through her ice friend.

Masia smiles. "Kick his ass..." Masia whispers as she falls limp on her flamming friend.

Aisabel lays her on the floor. "I will..." Aisabel stands up and looks at the guy. "Times up." She says instantly appearing in front of him and punches him back into the wall behind him.

"Crazy...bitch.." He groans and coughs out.

Her face goes completely serious. "Oh you haven't seen crazy yet." She grabs his shirt and headbutts him over and over while laughing insanely.

"Aisa...bel..." Masia groans. Laxus comes in and throws Masia over his shoulder. "We ALL return back to Fairy Tail!" He yells as he walks out with Masia as everyone follows behind.

**After Chapter Chat: Aisabel, Laxus, Mirajane!**

**Aisabel: Bastard.**

**Laxus: Shorty.**

**Aisabel: Ass.**

**Mirajane: What are you two doing? *sighs***

**Aisabel: Insulting a cruel bastard.**

**Laxus: Annoying a flat chested brat.**

**Aisabel: WHAT!?**

**So that ends this chapter. Laxus is just...ugh! Anyways! This was chapter 5 of course. Stay tuned for more! Thanks for reading! Review please! Angel out ;)**


	6. Ch6 Another Problem!

**Okay guys chapter six! Yay! Hehe so I got nothing to warn you about in this chapter so yeah...Onward to chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6: Another Problem!**

**Happy: Aisabel's point of view!**

As I got up the next morning all I could think about was how Masia was doing and if she was okay. After we left Phantom Lord to rot and we got back, they wouldn't let me see her. Of course I tried to break into her hospital room but Erza caught me and she just about knocked my head off. But that's Erza for you. Anyways, I made my bed up and changed. I walked outside and stretched. Then I see Masia walking up in a tank top and a-lot of bandages on her.

"Ah! You're alive!" I yelled as I jump and hug her.

She laughs. "Yep! Sure am!" She smiles.

"Yay! Then let's go!" I punch her in the face, for old times sake and run away from her to Fairy Tail.

"Haha, Alright!" She summons her ice.

"Hehe." I continue to run while staring back at her. "Loser!" I yell back at her. Then I see Laxus, Gray and Gajeel walk by me. I stop running and point at Laxus.

"YOU!" I yell at him.

"What do you want shorty?" Laxus asks while smirking.

"What did you say?!" I growl at him.

"So short." He walks away from me.

"Hey you! Come back here! I challenge you, bastard!" I yell at him.

"Another time." He waves his hand back.

"Ha. I bet you can't even fight." I say with a smirk. "Your probably the weakest of them all.." And within an instant I felt a shock go through my whole body. I look at him and he is smirking even more. "You son of a..." I trail off as I run towards him with my fist out ready to land a hit. He then grabs my fist and shocks me even more. I fall to my knees.

"Now go play nice, kid." He walks off smiling. I fall face first to the floor. I felt someone picking me up. It was Lyon.

I blush. "L-Lyon! Marry me!" I have a determined look on my face. He then kisses right beside my lips.

"In time." He whispers passionately. My whole face lights up and he chuckles.

"You can't do this! Your not ready to fight!" I hear Gray yell and see Masia walk out.

"What's going on?" I ask Gray confused.

"Aisabel! Masia is going to challenge the Phantom Lord to find who attacked her!" He runs out the door after Masia who is already gone.

"What?!" I run out the door to find only Gray.

"Damn it! Why won't she listen!?" He yells and punches the ground.

"G-Gray..." I walk toward him.

"WHY WON'T SHE LISTEN!" He yells in anger and everything around him turns to ice.

I touch his shoulder trying to comfort him. "Gray..please stop.." I say as tears start to form in my eyes.

"No..." He pushes me away causing Lyon to get pissed at him. "I'm...sorry.." He runs away from us.

All I could do after that was to stare in the direction he left in and cry. Lyon then helped me up and he leads me inside Fairy Tail. He kept asking if I was okay and all I could do was nod and cry some more. I felt sorry for Gray because I know how hard headed Masia could be. Everyone started to laugh and talk with me making me smile a little.

"Awe! You guys are the best!" I cry happy tears. I look around to see that Lyon is missing.

"He said he was going to do something about Gray." Levy said walking up toward me.

"Oh." I look down.

Lyon. You're so nice to try and help out. I sigh and look at Levy who is talking her head off to me. She wouldn't even let me talk, I could only nod and smile. Man, this girl is smart. I can't even understand what she is saying! Great, now I feel dumb. While I was enjoying, not really, Levy speaking her whole mind to me, Masia gets slammed through the door and into the bar by some creepy looking dude.

"Now, stay home fairy scum!" He yells and Masia gets up and starts fighting Mr. creeper. All I could do was stand there confused. "Drain..." The guy says casting some kind of spell on Masia but before it could even reach her, Gray gets in front of her out of nowhere and blocks it. Gray lands on her and they fall on the floor.

"Gray..." Masia whispered. By now I'm pretty much death glaring the creeper along with Levy, but she looks cute when doing it. "Gray...why?!" Masia yells at him while crying.

"Because I...love you.." Gray says and then passes out.

"GRAY!" Masia screams and stands up turning everything around her to ice. I run up to Gray and look up at my friend. "Aisabel. Take Gray to the hospital. I got this." She says beyond serious.

"O-Okay.." I put his arm around the back of my neck and carry him away.

"No...I have to help her..She will weaken soon.." Gray groans.

"Eh? I can't let you! Your weak! You need help" I yell at him.

"I'm sorry Aisabel." He freezes my feet and he runs back to help Masia.

"GRAY! DAMN IT!" I yell trying to do all I can to break the ice. "Why is this so hard to break?!" I yell some more almost crying. Suddenly it breaks and Lyon walks up to me. "Lyon...? MARRY ME!" I yell at him serious.

"If Masia and Gray wins then I will." He says serious also.

"Ah! I'll make them win!" I say determined. "Then you'll have to marry me!" We run to Fairy Tail and I see Masia casting Ice Dragon Shell. "NO!" I yell and tackle her. "You bastard! What the hell are you thinking?!" I yell crying real hard.

"Idiot!" She growls at me.

"That's what you are!" I turn to see the guy in ice. "Eh!?"

Masia laughs. "Aisabel. You truely are stupid." She says as she gets up. I go completely serious on her as flames go up my arms and my eyes completely darkens. I throw a punch at her.

She dodges. "Come on!" She says as ice covers her fist.

"Well it seems everything is back to normal." Mirajane says with a smile and everyone laughs with her. I punch Masia in the stomach and backs away while breathing heavy. I then clench my chest and falls backwards as everything goes black. I could hear Masia saying 'It's okay I got you'. When I woke up I saw Masia carrying me on her back and I instantly jump off.

"I'm fine!" I yell and walk away from her.

"Woah! Wait!" She grabs my wrist. "What's wrong?" She asks confused. I snatch my wrist away from her.

"Leave me the hell alone!" I push her down and run away. It's starting again...

**After Chapter Chat: Natsu, Lucy and Happy!**

**Happy: I wonder what's wrong with Aisabel.**

**Lucy: Yeah. She was so nice when I met her. And now she just..I don't know.**

**Natsu: Maybe she's on her period.**

**Lucy: *stares***

**Happy: Maybe she switched bodies with the great Erza!**

**Natsu: *starts shaking in fear***

**Lucy: I think you're on to something, cat.**

**Happy: Aye.**

**So that's chapter six! Yay! My back is killing me. Oh that has nothing to do with the story! Ehehe...anyways! Thanks for reading and Review please! Angel out ;)**


	7. Ch7 The Victim and The Liar!

**Oh..chapter seven..WARNING! Some sexual things happen..uh moving on hehe! Onwards to chapter awkward seven!**

**Chapter 7: The Victum And The Liar!**

**Happy: Aisabel's point of view!**

As I ran away from Masia, I felt like the biggest jerk. Worst than Laxus even. I ran to an alley way and sat down hugging my knees with my head down on them. For some reason, 'it' started acting up again. It kept showing me things like houses on fire and people running and screaming. I couldn't understand it. My head was aching real bad and for some reason I was crying. I then heard footsteps.

"Aisabel..you okay?" Lyon walks up to me with a concerned look on his face. I only look up a little.

"..No.." I cry even more in confusion. Why am I crying? I stand up and when I do he brings me in a tight hug.

"Will you marry me?" He asks making my whole face turn red in an instant.

I smile big. "Yes!" I hug him back. He kisses me and I kiss back happy.

"Wanna go?" He asks.

"Sure!" I smile as he takes my hand and walks with me to Fairy Tail.

**Happy: A month later!**

"LAXUS!" I yell as I bust through the doors of Fairy Tail and right when I walk in I get punched in the gut by Erza.

"Not today." Erza says.

"Yes...mam..." I whisper.

"We're back!" Masia says walking in with Gray.

"ERZA!" I yell wanting to fight her.

"What are you up to now?" Masia groans.

I look at her then to Gray. "Gray! I challenge you!" I yell while pointing at him.

Gray laughs and kisses Masia. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" I summon my fire and with an instant he freezes my legs and feet.

"There you go." Gray says with an innocent smile.

"NO FAIR!" I cry real loud annoying everyone. "Gray! Your a bully!" I shout. Then Lyon walks up and kisses me to silence me. "My love...MARRY ME!" I yell pointing.

"No." He walks away smiling.

"LYON! YOUR NOT FAIR!" I pout. "Someone get me out of this ice!" I shout again.

"I think you should stay in ice." Natsu laughs out.

"I think I should beat your face in you little brat! Come closer!" I yell at him motioning him to come closer.

"Nah." He laughs and walks away.

"Wimp..." I stick my tongue out. "Someone let me out!" I yell once more. I see Gray and Masia walk out and then the ice breaks. "YAY!" I look around and Laxus walks up and out of nowhere he kisses me.

"Ah!" I point at him. "W-W-W-What are you doing?!" I yell at him confused.

"Your the first woman to slap me and it hurt." He smiles.

"Smile? Compliment?" I blush. "Are you sick or something!?" I put my hand on his forehead to check for a fever. Nothing.

"No I'm not." He chuckles.

"Uh..then.." I get right in his face. "Are you even the real Laxus?" I ask. He then kisses me again sending electricity through my body. "Mm!" I back away blushing with my hand on my lips.

"No one's around." He says. And with a blink in a eye, we were in a hidden room.

"Wh-What?" My face goes even redder, if that's possible. "What are you planning to do?" I ask with nervous laughter following the question.

"Nothing. Just wanted to give us some privacy." He says with a smile.

"O-Oh..." I watch his every movement.

"Do you want to leave?" He asks suddenly.

"Uh. Not really..." I say.

"What would you like to do?" He asks.

I walk closer to him. "Hm.." I pull his cheek. "Is this your way in telling me you want to fight me?" I ask.

"We can fight in my bed." He smirks.

I point at him. "P-Perv!" I yell.

He chuckles. "So, do you want to leave now?" He asks.

"N-No..." I look to the side. "So...about that f-fighting in bed..thing.." I say blushing.

He whispers in my ear. "Shall we?"

I nod. "Y-Yes..."

He lays down on the bed in the room. "Do as you please."

I get on top of him and he grinds up against me causing me to gasp. "P-P-Perv..." I blush and look away.

He chuckles. "Sorry."

I put my hands on his chest. "Um..."

"What is it, Aisabel?" He asks.

I instantly think of Lyon. "Um...i-it's nothing!" I smile.

He smiles back. "Do as you please." He says again.

"O-Okay.." I lean down and kiss him then I kiss down to his neck causing him to moan. Then I completely stop. "Um..."

"You okay?" He asks.

"Um..I actually just remembered that I have to go..." I give him a small smile and I get off him.

"Oh. I see." He sighs.

"S-Sorry..I just, um, have to be at home right now so..um..yeah.." I walk out the room fast and heads home. "...I'm horrible.." I say and I run into Masia.

"Hey!" She smiles.

"Hi." I frown.

"What's wrong?" She looks concerned.

"Um..no nothing.." I look away. "I just need sleep.." I say and go inside our house and jumps on my bed and sleeps. I woke up an hour later and I walk outside to see it was still night time and to see Lyon and Laxus walking together.

"Hey babe!" They both say. I freeze in terror.

"Uh..." Was all I could say.

"I already know. Laxus told me." Lyon says.

"Oh he did?" I look at Laxus.

"Laxus had casted a love spell on you." Lyon said.

"Huh? I mean...yeah. Yeah, that's what uh happened?" I say beyond confused.

"And you had...sex." Lyon says with a frown as Laxus smirks. WHAT!

**After Chapter Chat: Natsu, Erza and Lucy!**

**Natsu: ...**

**Erza: ...**

**Lucy: ...**

**Natsu: ...**

**Erza: ...**

**Lucy: *breaks silence* Until next time?**

**Yeah...shit happens is all I got to say for this chapter. And awkward silence is always the best! Thanks for reading! Review please! Angel out ;)**


	8. Ch8 Helping A Friend In Need!

**So, chapter eight! This is going to be filled with even more drama! But it's worth it! Later on in the further chapters, you'll learn even more about some characters. Oh this story is going to get so freaking sad. Anyways, onward to chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8: Helping A Friend In Need!**

**Happy: Last time on the story!**

"Laxus had casted a love spell on you." Lyon said.

"Huh? I mean...yeah. Yeah, that's what uh happened?" I say beyond confused.

"And you had...sex." Lyon says with a frown as Laxus smirks. WHAT!

**Happy: And now!**

"What?! That is not what happened!" Aisabel yelled.

"We made passionate love to each other. Oh did I mentioned that I came inside of her?" Laxus says while smirking. Before Aisabel could say anything, Masia punches Laxus in the face. Tears start flowing off Aisabel's face and she covers it with her hands.

"Laxus! You know that is not true!" Masia yells as she summons her ice.

"No, Masia..wait..please just stay out of this.." Aisabel begs her friend as she grabs her wrist.

"Do you really want me to?" Masia asks.

"Yeah. This is my problem. Let me deal with it." Aisabel looks at Laxus.

"Okay." Masia pats Aisabel's shoulder. "Just yell and I'm there."

"Laxus. Can I talk to you?" Aisabel asks serious.

"Yeah." Laxus growls. Aisabel leads him away from Lyon and Masia. "Why would you lie like that?" Aisabel asks.

He smiles. "Because I want you." Laxus answers.

"Don't lie! Your doing this to make my life misarable!" Aisabel yells.

Laxus chuckles. "If you think so."

"Why don't you show your true side!?" Aisabel gets closer to him, getting even more pissed off which causes him to laugh. "You are going to tell everyone that you lied! We never had sex!" She yelled.

He then grabs Aisabel's face gently. "We can make it true if you'd like." He smirks.

"What!?" She backs away from him. "No! Your a liar! There is nothing you can do to make me! And everyone will know your a liar!" She points right in his face.

He gets pissed. "What?"

"You heard me. Your a liar..That's all you'll ever be! Pathetic.." She smirks. "Now leave." She turns her back to where it's facing him. He starts to attack her but Masia jumps in and blocks it.

"It's not nice to hit girls." Masia said.

Aisabel turns around. "He was about to hit me?!" She pushes Masia gently out the way. "Oh I would love to see you try, Laxus!" Aisabel yells.

"Be careful." Masia warns her friend.

"What if I did?" Laxus growls.

"I just know you won't." She smiles big. "Your too scared.." Aisabel laughs. He gets pissed off even more and attacks but Aisabel dodges. "Missed! Come on Laxus hit me! Leave one big bruise right on my cheek!" She taps her cheek. "Go ahead!" She says beyond pissed. He uses his full power and shocks Aisabel.

"Aisabel!" Masia yells.

"Don't interfere!" Aisabel yells clenching her teeth as she breathes in and out real fast. Then she runs up to Laxus ready to land a punch on him but he grabs her fist and shocks her. "Agh!" She screams as blood starts to form in the corners of her mouth. She then starts laughing. "That's all you got?"

While still holding her fist, he shocks her over and over again. "Dumb girl." He says as Masia runs between them.

"Laxus stop!" Masia screamed.

"Agh!" Aisabel screams over and over. "GET AWAY, NOW!" Aisabel then starts having breathing problems. "Huff...damn it..."

"Aisabel." Masia puts her hands on Aisabel's shoulder and puts her forehead on Aisabel's. "Please...stop" She says crying.

"No..this bastard will pay..." Aisabel coughs up blood.

"STOP BEING SO RECKLESS!" Masia yells clenching Aisabel's shoulders. "I'm not saying give up..just wait till you get stronger...please.." Masia whispers.

"Ma...sia...can't breathe..." Aisabel passes out on her ice friend.

"Laxus. Tell everyone you lied..or you will pay." Masia carries Aisabel on her back to the hospital.

**Happy: A few weeks later!**

Laxus had told everyone that he had lied and he was suspended from Fairy Tail for a year because of the damage he done to Aisabel. Aisabel hasn't yet woken up and Masia has stayed by her side along with Lyon, waiting for her to wake up.

"Hm?" Aisabel wakes up and sits up.

"Aisabel..." Masia jumps out her chair.

"Yeah?" Aisabel looks over at her.

"How are you feeling?" Masia asks concerned.

"I feel fine but who are you?" Aisabel asks tilting her head to the side.

Masia eyes widen. "Masia, your best friend.." Masia sighs. "You must have memory loss."

"Huh?" Aisabel blinks twice and gets up to look around.

"We can go to Fairy Tail now, if you like?" Masia sighs again.

"Fairy Tail?" Aisabel looks at Masia.

"Our guild!" Masia shakes her head and grabs her friend's wrist and drags her to Fairy Tail. When they get there, Masia talks with Master Makarov and everyone talks with a lost Aisabel.

"Do I know you guys?" Aisabel blinks around at everyone.

"What!?" Erza laughs. "That's a funny joke!"

"Joke? Miss, I don't know what you're talking about." Aisabel says plainly.

"Everyone. Aisabel has lost her memories." Master says as everyone looks around and whispers. Aisabel looks around in confusion and Lyon walks up to her.

"Aisabel?" Lyon says.

"Hm?" She looks at him confused. "Who are you? Do you know me?" Aisabel asks.

"I am Lyon, your boyfriend." He smiles at her.

"Boyfriend?" She looks closely at him and he takes this chance to kiss her. She touches her own lips. "I still don't know you. I'm sorry mister.

"It's okay.." He says trying not to cry.

**Happy: Three months later!**

Three months has passed and Aisabel still doesn't remember a single thing about herself. Masia on the otherhand has went missing for the pass three months. No one knows where she has went but they have a feeling that she is trying her best to find a way to bring her friend's memories back. Lyon. Erza and Lucy have been keeping an eye on Aisabel for Masia until she makes her return.

"Hm." Aisabel sits down at a table inside Fairy Tail. Masia then walks in with Laxus right behind her making everyone go quiet. Aisabel looks at Masia and then Laxus walks up.

"Aisabel." He says.

"Hm?" Aisabel looks up at him and he puts his hand on her head and shocks her but only a little. Aisabel jumps as her eyes widen and she holds her head as she falls to her knees crying.

"Aisabel.." Masia stands in front of her. Aisabel looks up.

"Do I know you?" Aisabel asks.

Masia eyes widen. "Damn it!" She yells.

Aisabel then smiles. "Of course I know you Masia!" She punches Masia up into the ceiling. "I'm back!"

Masia laughs. "GLAD TO HAVE YOU BACK!" Masia summons her ice.

Aisabel dodges and laughs. "Ha! Still annoying as ever!"

"Still stupid as ever!" Masia laughs some more. Aisabel smiles big then looks at Laxus. "Don't even think about it!" Masia yells.

"I wasn't!" Aisabel looks at him again and smiles at him. "Thank you Laxus!" Aisabel then goes to Lyon.

**Happy: A few hours later!**

Lyon and Aisabel are walking to Fairy Tail after coming back from the park. "So...Lyon?" Aisabel looks at Lyon but before he could answer, Gray walks up looking like he has been crying.

"Aisabel..." He says lost.

"Gray!? What's wrong?" Aisabel says looking worried.

Gray chokes up. "Masia has...left Fairy Tail."

**After Chapter Chat: Lucy and Levy!**

**Lucy: Wow. With these two girls around there seems to be problem after problem.**

**Levy: Oh come on Lucy! You have to admit that they make things fun!**

**Lucy: I suppose so...**

**Levy: Awe, don't be like that! How about I tell you about this one book I read!**

**Lucy: I think I'll pass.**

**Levy: But why?**

**Lucy: Because I'll be dead by time you get done talking.**

**Yay! Problems here! Problems there! Well...that's Fairy Tail for ya! Hehe...Don't you just love Laxus? Cause I don't! Hehe just kidding! Or am I? Anyways! Thanks for reading! Review please! Angel out ;)**


End file.
